Picking Up The Pieces
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Two years have passed since the tragic deaths of Victoria and Breena Palmer. In that time a lot has changed for Jimmy and his new family. Tony is engaged, Ducky and Vance are living life, and Gibbs is well being Gibbs. Jimmy however has been in a funk lately. Until an old friend comes back into his life and helps him begin to pick up the pieces of his past. Jimmy/Maddie and Tony/OC
1. Two Years Later

For a long time Jimmy just sat on the edge of his bed and studied himself in the mirror. Last week had been the two year anniversary of Breena's suicide and ever since he had been in a really dark place. For whatever reason the two year anniversary was harder to get through than the first. Maybe it was because he was newly on his own this year. Three months earlier Tony had announced that he would be marrying Christina and that she was expecting their first child. Tony didn't directly say it but Jimmy knew that meant they would need the house to himself. Gibbs had already moved out a few months after the one year anniversary. The widow Miller had died and when her children wanted to tear down her house and start a condo development. He had immediately put in an offer and bought the house. He had spent the past year totally remodeling it. Jimmy on the other hand had continued to live with Tony even when Christina moved in with him six months earlier. However now it was a DiNozzo house and Jimmy had to find a new place. He had been lucky and found a place right down the street from Tony's house. It was a nice house but it was a little big for just one person. Finally he realized that he could not wallow in self pity anymore. He was the town's doctor now and he needed to get to work. He grabbed his keys, doctor's bag, and ID off of the counter and made his way out of the house. He arrived to work and saw his nurse Alison talking to Mr. Johnson.

"Good morning Jimmy." Alison greeted.

"Morning Alison, Paul." Jimmy greeted.

"Good morning Dr. Palmer." Mr. Johnson replied.

"So what's going on? Any interesting gossip?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yes. We finally have a new veterinarian." Alison replied.

"Good because Larry needs a rabies shot and he is not fond of the car. Who is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know she is around your age though and I heard she moved here from DC too." Alison explained.

"Really? Do you know anymore? Like a first or last name?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know I just heard about it in passing but I think that it is something like Maggie Taylor. Again don't quote me on it." Mr. Johnson explained.

"Maggie Taylor or could it be Maddie Tyler?" Jimmy asked himself.

"What's that?" Alison questioned.

"Nothing" Jimmy replied hastily.

* * *

Tony shifted in his seat, he was with Christina at the Obstetrician's office. Today was the big day, the day of the anatomy scan. The baby's gender had been a major debate in the DiNozzo-Aldrin household. Christina wanted to wait and learn the gender in the delivery room but Tony wanted to know right away. Finally Jimmy offered the suggestion of having the doctor right down the gender. So that Tony could learn the gender right away but Christina could still wait. Christina was currently back getting a few tests done but Tony would be allowed back in a few minutes when they were ready to preform the ultrasound. Tony could not wait to learn the gender later that afternoon, after Christina went back to work. Since discovering she was pregnant four months earlier. She had taken job as the afternoon/evening dispatcher at the police department. He was hoping for a son. A little version of him but he would adore a daughter just as much. Truth be told he just wanted a healthy baby but the curiosity was killing him.

"Mr. DiNozzo, we are ready for you." Millie the nurse called.

"Great" Tony replied, standing and following Millie to Christina's exam room.

* * *

Gibbs wiped his hands on his jeans and walked towards the bathroom. After a year of hard and at times back breaking work. His new home was almost complete. He just had to finish the two spare bedrooms and a few finishing touches to the exterior and kitchen. It was a lot of house for a single man but now that he was about to get a grand baby. He needed an extra bedroom or two and the backyard was perfect for children. He was planning on putting a pool in the backyard but that could wait because it would be few years before the grandchild would be able to appreciate a pool. He washed his hands and made his way downstairs. He poured himself a cup of coffee, put a piece of leftover pizza on a plate, and slipped it into the microwave. He sent the microwave for thirty seconds and waited. When his food was ready he took the plate and took a seat at the table. His phone started to ring and he answered as soon as he saw that it was Tony.

"How did it go?"

"Great! Everything is great!"

"That's wonderful, do you know the sex?"

"Not yet, Christina is making me wait until she leaves."

"Oh uh does she want other people to know?"

"As long as they don't tell her."

"I can keep a secret."

* * *

The day ended and Jimmy locked up the office. He had been thinking about the new veterinarian all day and he hadn't even met her yet. At least he didn't think that he had. He couldn't help but wonder if she was Maddie Tyler. The girl who had made him feel right after losing Breena. She was a veterinarian and she had been to Stillwater a few times. Part of him hoped that, that was the case but part of him knew better. Surely even it was Maddie, she was married or at the very least in a relationship. She was so beautiful and smart. Certainly she had found somebody new and even if she hadn't... It probably wasn't her. Still his curiosity got the best of him and he walked past the vet's office. Just as he walked past the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Oh I am sorry we are closed." The woman greeted.

"No I am just passing by." Jimmy replied.

"Wait Jimmy?!" The woman cried.

"Maddie?" Jimmy croaked.

"Oh My God! I heard that you moved to Stillwater but I wasn't sure! Oh God! That is great! I have missed you!" Maddie cried.

"Yeah I missed you too." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the sequel? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Follow Your Heart

Two weeks had passed since Jimmy's big interaction with Maddie. He had seen her around a few times since but they never really had much time to talk. When they did talk it was only for ten minutes at the most but he could not stop thinking about her. One of the times he had seen her was at the park. Both were on their lunch hours. Maddie was pushing Kelly in a jogging stroller and he was walking around the dog trail with Larry. They waved and Kelly giggled at the sight of Larry. Then they had to get going. Each time he saw her even when it was just for a second. Jimmy would be flustered and distracted for hours. She was the last thing he thought about at night and the first he thought of in the morning. It felt strange to think of somebody other than Breena and Tori first thing in the morning and at night. Breena had been his first and last thoughts for so many years. Then when Tori was born she became his thoughts. After they died he would think of them and dream of them when he slept. Now his thoughts and dreams were filled with Maddie and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand Breena had been gone for two years now but on the other was two years really enough? His nurse came in and said that he had a patient. It was an emergency in the sense that it was an unscheduled visit but it wasn't life or death. Jimmy quickly checked his appointment book and saw that the next appointment was not for another hour and a half. Should be more than enough time for a squeeze in, he instructed Alison to send the patient in. Moments later the door opened again and Gibbs walked inside. He had his a bandage wrapped around his right hand.

"Thanks for working me in, kid." Gibbs said sitting on the table.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jimmy asked.

"I was taking out that old sink and I went and cut the hell out of my hand on a piece of exposed metal. Normally I would just handle it on my own but it was rusty and it's been a while since I had a tetanus shot." Gibbs explained.

"How long?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh after a scrape with Ari when Kate was still alive." Gibbs admitted.

"Fifteen years?! That's nearly twice as long as you are supposed to go between doses? I was sure that NCIS required you to be up to date on shots." Jimmy gasped.

"I worked around it." Gibbs grunted.

"OK well I am going to treat that hand. Then you are getting a tetanus booster and you will be on antibiotics for ten days. You can either be a good boy and take them or I will come to your house and force them down your throat." Jimmy explained.

"I'll take the pills." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Jimmy carefully removed the bandage from Gibbs's hand, cleaned it with antiseptic, and closed it up with medical glue. He cleaned the wound again and then went and prepared a tetanus booster. He came back, gave Gibbs the shot and then wrote the prescription.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine" Gibbs assured.

"OK if anything feels off come back right away." Jimmy instructed.

"Fine" Gibbs replied.

"Hey this is serious. You are risk for tetanus and infection!" Jimmy snapped.

"I said it was fine. Now what's going on with you. You seem tense?" Gibbs questioned.

"You know how Maddie Tyler moved to town a few weeks back?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah we are meeting for dinner tonight." Gibbs replied.

"It's just I think that I may be in love with her but is it too soon to move on?" Jimmy asked.

"It's been two years." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but it still feels too soon but on the other hand I love her." Jimmy explained.

"There is no right amount of time. All you can do is follow your heard." Gibbs explained.

"But what will my heart say?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know that is up to your heart. Just follow it and whatever it says in the answer." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony stood in his former room. After Gibbs left, he had moved into the master bedroom and now they were using his old room and Gibbs's childhood room as the nursery. He was in a tough spot when it came to painting the nursery. Because Christina did not want to know the gender. So the standard pink and blue were out and he hated yellow. It reminded him of the University of Michigan. He knew that Christina would see purple as too girly and green as too boyish. Maybe OSU colors but were red and gray really appropriate for a nursery. Maybe not Scarlet and dark gray but he was sure that he could find softer and lighter shades. He just needed to go to the hardware store and look at paint samples.

"Honey I am going to Miller's Hardware!" Tony called.

"What for?" Christina asked.

"I need to look at paint samples for the Mouse's room." Tony explained. The mouse was the couple's pet name for their unborn baby. Tony had called "it" Mighty Mouse but Christina got upset because Mighty Mouse was a boy.

"OK but hurry back. Dinner is going to be ready soon." Christina replied.

"Just grabbing a couple of paint samples." Tony assured.

"No gender specific colors." Christina reminded.

"OK PC Principal." Tony sighed.

"Hey! I just want to be surprised!" Christina snapped.

"I know. I know." Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy stepped into the diner. He had just gotten off work and was not ready to come back to an empty house. Seeing that the place was packed, he was about to leave. When he heard a voice calling his name and turned to see Maddie frantically waving her arms. He walked over and took the seat across from hers.

"I thought that you were meeting Gibbs." Jimmy remarked.

"He said something about taking a baseball bat to a rusty sink. Geez I really hope that's not a euphemism." Maddie explained.

"No he cut himself on a sink today and I guess he wants to smash it." Jimmy explained.

"Ouch" Maddie remarked.

"What are you doing here? Taking up a double booth or was this all that was open?" Jimmy asked.

"He told me that you were thinking of coming in and that we should sit together." Maddie explained.

"Oh OK well this is nice." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy I have loved you since the day I met you. When you saved Kelly's life two years ago. That is when I knew that it was true but you had just lost Breena. I waited and waited and now I cannot wait anymore. Will you go out with me? On a real date?" Maddie asked.

"I would be honored." Jimmy replied heart, fluttering.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Maddie and Jimmy's date go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Anticipation

Jimmy paced nervously around his bedroom. It was the night of his big date with Maddie Tyler and he could not be more nervous. Not only was it his first date since Breena but it was also his first date with the girl he had loved since grade school. What if he screwed this up? What if he really was meant to be alone forever. He looked at his watch and to his horror realized that he was late to pick Maddie up. He had said that he would be at her house at six thirty and it was nearly seven. He made sure that his shoes were tied and took one last look in the mirror. Then rushed out of the house. He really wished that Maddie hadn't suggested that they walk to the restaurant. She only lived around the corner and four houses down. So it really wasn't worth it to drive that short of a distance. He made it to Maddie's house and knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be around Jethro's age answered the door. She was holding a squirming toddler in her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry do I have the wrong house. I was looking for my girlfriend. Well she isn't my girlfriend. She's a girl who's a friend." Jimmy stammered.

"Stranger!" The girl cried.

"No it's just fine. I am Estella Tyler, Maddie's mother and I am sure you remember Kelly." Estella introduced.

"Oh where's Maddie. Is she angry with me? I am sorry that I am late. I was just so nervous and distracted I am sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"Oh you are just fine dear. Maddie is preforming emergency surgery on the Wayne's beagle at the moment but she is hoping to be home soon." Estella explained.

"Well I hope that the beagle will be OK. Should I go?" Jimmy asked.

"No you can come in." Estella replied.

* * *

Jimmy walked inside and took a seat on Maddie's couch. Estella took Kelly to her room to change her and get her ready for bed. Jimmy studied the pictures that were hanging on the wall. He couldn't help but think of how much different already were from when he was first dating Breena. They dated for six months before he met her family. Estella was extremely different from Ed. Estella was so kind and patient. Maddie and him weren't even officially dating and she was already accepting him and welcoming him into her home. About ten minutes after he arrived Estella came back out this time without Kelly.

"Madeline just called me. The surgery was a success and she will be home in about ten minutes. She just needed to grab a quick shower and change before she could leave the office." Estella explained.

"Oh OK, great" Jimmy replied.

Maddie arrived home about eight minutes later. Her hair was wet and pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore a faded pair of jeans and an ancient "Save the whales!" t-shirt.

"Sorry I am late. If you wouldn't mind. I think I would prefer to stay in tonight. My mom is going to get some Chinese. Unless that's not OK then I guess we can reschedule for tomorrow night but I am beat." Maddie explained.

"No take out is fine. I am pretty tired too." Jimmy assured.

"Great" Maddie sighed.

* * *

By the time Estella got home with the food it was nearly eight o'clock. Once she had delivered the food Estella went back into Kelly's room. For a long time the couple just sat in awkward silence. Maddie was nervous but Jimmy was terrified.

"This is nice." Maddie commented.

"It is" Jimmy agreed.

"Sorry it's so boring." Maddie apologized.

"No this is fun." Jimmy assured.

"Next weekend let's do a real date." Maddie said.

"Deal" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs angrily swallowed his pills and then forced the container down on the counter. He hated that Jimmy was actually forcing him to take these pills. He NEVER got sick. This was absolutely ridiculous. At least he was halfway through the prescription. He could not wait until this ordeal was over. He looked at his hand and saw that it was healing very well. He didn't have a sign of infection. Still Jimmy was being all paranoid about everything. He had to bandage the wound and wear gloves anything he did any woodworking or work on the house. Gloves were for little kids, girls, and sissies. He certainly was not any of those.

"Kids these days" Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Tony sat alone in the dark living room. He was eternally grateful that Christina could not stay up past ten o'clock. Late at night was his time to think, to reflect. Lately he had a lot to think about and reflect on. Mostly it was happy thoughts. About how his family was growing and how in three and a half months he was going to have a little baby. A mini combination of himself and Christina. Other nights his thoughts were much darker. Everybody thought that he was coping with the accident and he was but he was also still struggling. The impending arrival of his child only made his struggle greater and more challenging. It was hard to be happy about a baby. Knowing that he had murdered another child. It was hard being engaged to the love of his life. While knowing that he was the reason another man had lost his. He hated that he was making this happy little family, while Jimmy was all alone in the world. All because of him.

"Tony are you alright?" Christina asked.

"Just thinking" Tony replied.

"What about?" Christina asked.

"It's hard ya know? To be a family. After everything I did." Tony admitted.

"Tony that was not your fault." Christina reminded.

"Logically I know that but anytime I think of it. I know that it is my fault and I just hate myself so much." Tony sobbed.

"I love you and you should not hate yourself." Christina assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Maddie and Jimmy are finally together. Sorry for bringing you down with Tony at the end but those feelings ended to be explored. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Confidence

With each date with Maddie, Jimmy's confidence seemed to soar. They had been on five dates in the past month. Of those five only two were "date, dates". The other three were just eating takeout in the Tyler's kitchen. Jimmy couldn't help but notice how different his relationship with Maddie was than when he was first dating Breena, and how different the early stages of his and Breena's relationship was than the one with Michelle. Mainly the fact that Maddie and him had not had sex yet nor had he formally met Kelly yet. With Breena it was on the third date and with Michelle they barely made it through that first movie they saw. Maybe it was their ages that had something to do with it. When he was dating Michelle he was only twenty two and she was twenty four. They were young and wild and the the passion was exciting. When he was dating Breena he was twenty six and she was around the same age. They were still young and a little wild and passion was still exciting but they were still preferring to take things slow. With Maddie they were both thirty. Still young but not quite so wild anymore. Passion just didn't seem as important anymore. He just wanted to be with his new girl and to eventually become a family with her and her daughter. He wanted to marry her but knew to take his time.

* * *

The day of his and Maddie's sixth date was a pretty eventful day for Jimmy. The office was slammed all day. When their wasn't an appointment their was an emergency. Luckily all of the emergencies were pretty insignificant. Just a few stitches and summer illnesses. He ended up getting off almost an hour late. He ended up with only enough time for a quick shower and to change into his street clothes. He walked to Maddie's house and arrived just as she was stepping out the door.

"Oh Jimmy I was just about to run by the office and see if you were held up." Maddie said.

"No it was just a long day." Jimmy replied.

"Do you want to cancel or just stay in?" Maddie asked.

"No I want to go out." Jimmy assured.

"Dating is harder than I remember it being." Maddie commented.

"I know" Jimmy replied.

"Being an adult is harder than I expected." Jimmy remarked.

"Tell me about it." Maddie replied.

"I never thought that it would be this way. I never thought that I would be a widower and a childless father before I was thirty. Hell I never thought I would lose a child. That always seemed so foreign. Even after I knew Gibbs. I always knew there was a chance I would outlive my wife but I never thought it would be so soon. I mean I have only been to one high school reunion." Jimmy explained.

"I cannot imagine going through what you have. Especially so young. I mean I lost Ben but at least he was able to give me Kelly. I don't know how people like you and Gibbs do it." Maddie explained.

"Truth be told. I would be lost if it weren't for Gibbs." Jimmy admitted.

"He always was good at taking care of people." Maddie recalled.

"He is, he is absolutely amazing with Tony. I guess that he is having problems lately. Probably because the baby is coming." Jimmy explained.

"Tony is lucky that he has a friend like you. I don't know if I could forgive something like that. At least not so soon." Maddie remarked.

"It's hard but I know that Tony would never intentionally do anything to hurt me. I know that it was just a tragic accident." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Tony looked over and saw that Christina had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. She was at the stage of the pregnancy where she was exhausted all the time. She had cut back to only working five hours a day, four days a week and even that wore her out. Tony had begun to worry that something was wrong with her but Gibbs assured him that pregnant woman just tired very easily. Especially at this stage. She was six months along now and the baby was in a stage of rapid growth and development the little mouse was moving around almost constantly. He or she especially loved the late hours of the night and the earliest hours of the morning. If he wasn't moving he was giving Christina some sort of crazy craving. Of course Tony was more than willing to go and get her almost exactly what she wanted. He had to draw the line at the authentic Texas barbecue though. Mainly because the barbecue she craved was from a road house that was literally in Texas and had burned down five years earlier. Of course if there was a way to get it for her. He would, because he loved her and he loved their little mouse. He loved having a family, a real little family. Thanks to Gibbs and Jimmy he knew to appreciate every minute he had with them.

* * *

It was a somber day at Slater's mortuary. The founder and long time owner had suffered a fatal heart attack in the early hours of that morning. Ed had been retired for nearly two years now. He left shortly after the deaths of his daughter and granddaughter. The mortuary had been taken over by long time employee Mike James. Mike had been the one to break the news to the employees, that Ed had died in his home that morning. Mike had called a short day and most employees had chosen to go home. All but bookkeeper Trenton Miller. He was young only twenty three years old. He had been a mere intern when Ed retired and honestly he never cared for him. Something about him seemed off. The suspicions only grew when Ed "went away" after Breena's death. In this late hour Trent found himself in the basement of the mortuary. In the small closet that Ed had kept locked and nobody had stepped foot inside for nearly two years. He was alone and he had no trouble picking the lock. It was mainly boxes and junk. Trent really didn't know why everybody had been so afraid of the closet. Trent picked up one of the boxes and was shocked to find a shelf hanging on the wall. That room did not seem big enough to have anything hidden and this shelf was deep. He moved several more boxes away and then his hand hit something metallic. He went to pull it out and was shocked to discover that it was actually two objects. He grabbed one object in each hand and studied them. They were urns. They were still bright and newish, despite being covered in a thick layer of dust. Trent gently brushed the dust off of the urns and read the inscriptions.

" _Breena, my beloved daughter. The center of my world."_ One read.

" _Victoria, the only link to that bastard. My beloved granddaughter and Breena's adored baby girl."_

* * *

 **A/N: Could Breena and Tori finally be found? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Recovered

A week had passed since the last time Jimmy had seen Maddie. They had returned from their date and found that Kelly was sick in bed. Jimmy had immediately checked her over and assured Maddie that it was just the bug that was going around but told her to bring her in if she didn't improve within the next seventy two hours. Three days later Kelly was feeling better but both Maddie and Jimmy had come down with the bug. The day he went to work Jimmy sent Maddie a text and told him to meet her on his lunch hour. She quickly replied with a smiley face. Apparently everybody in town had recovered from the bug by the time Jimmy was able to return to work. Because it was an incredibly slow and boring morning.

"I'm taking lunch." Jimmy said around one in the afternoon.

"Your next appointment is at two thirty!" Alison called.

"Okay" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the office and made his way down to the vet's office. He saw Maddie standing outside her office holding her purse. He hair was messy but she still looked amazing. Jimmy placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Good day so far?" Jimmy asked.

"Busy but good. How was yours?" Maddie asked.

"Good" Jimmy replied.

"Well we best get going I need to be back by two." Maddie replied.

"I am off until two thirty but I need to eat." Jimmy replied.

"Want to run to the diner?" Maddie suggested.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy took Maddie's hand and walked with her towards the diner. He was looking forward to the walk but he was hungrier than he had realized and Maddie looked exhausted. They were just about to step into the building when Jimmy's phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Alison informing him that a patient had arrived. Instead he saw that it was coming from an unknown DC area code. His heart sped up, fearing that something had happened to Ducky.

"Hello?"

"Is this James Palmer?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Ross Jenkins with the Metro DC Forensics Department."

"Forensics Department?"

"Yes sir, are you the widower of Breena Slater and father of baby Victoria Palmer?"

"Breena and I were separating but yes that is my family. How come?"

"A bookkeeper at Slater's mortuary brought two urns in to a local police department. The remains were handed over to us for DNA analysis and they are found to be those of your wife and daughter. Please come down to DC within seventy two hours to claim the remains."

"Yeah of course... OK."

* * *

Maddie watched Jimmy talk on the phone. She was shocked when he mentioned Breena and Tori. He never spoke of them with people he didn't know and it didn't sound like it was anybody that Jimmy knew. By the end of the conversation his voice was shaking and he seemed to be mildly distressed. He offered a soft and shaky goodbye and then hung-up the phone. He let his phone fall to the ground and then his knees gave out and he came crashing to the ground. Maddie ran towards her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulders. His body was still shaking and he was crying uncontrollably.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"They found my girls." Jimmy replied shakily.

"What do you mean?" Maddie questioned.

"Somebody from Slater's... he found urns... He took them to the police and they handed them over to a Forensics Lab. The remains are Breena and Victoria." Jimmy explained.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" Maddie asked.

"It is but I never thought this day would come. I thought they were gone forever. I don't know maybe it is better that way. I could just pretend it was a nightmare. Now it's real and I just don't know. It's like living it all over again." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I am so sorry. I only wish I could understand what you are feeling but I am here for you and I always will be." Maddie promised.

"I know and I am sorry." Jimmy sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Maddie asked.

"Wanting them to be back. I love you but I want them back." Jimmy explained.

"Believe me Jimmy. I understand." Maddie assured.

"Thank you." Jimmy sniffed.

"Oh, Jimmy. Is there anything I can do for you?" Maddie asked.

"Can you go with me to DC, to pick up the ashes?" Jimmy asked.

"If that's really what you want." Maddie replied.

"It's what I need." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony studied his handiwork. He had the nursery completely painted. All he needed to do was set up the crib and put the drawers in the dressers. He studied the medium sized wooden letters that sat on the dresser. He wanted so desperately to hang the letters that would display his baby's name but displaying the name would revealing the gender. So he simply walked over to the dresser and picked up three letters. The letters that would be the initials of his child. He held them in his hands and his heart swelled with pride and happiness. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was thrilled to finally have a family. He just wished that he could forget his guilt. At least he was coping now and a large part of that was his little angel. He studied the letters again and ran his finger up and down them. They were just the initials but he couldn't be more proud. They were part of his baby is world. He couldn't help it. He had to say the name but he couldn't risk Christina overhearing and accidentally learning the sex. They had picked the names out weeks ago. Still he couldn't help it. So he whispered the initials to himself.

"SJD" Tony whispered tracing the wooden letters with his fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: Any ideas on the name of the DiNozzo baby? How will Jimmy take receiving the ashes? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. The Collection

Both Jimmy and Maddie made quick arrangements for there practices to be closed the following day. Jimmy had decided not to tell anyone about the ashes until after he had returned. Until he had them in his hands and the papers that verified that the remains were in fact those of his girls. He knew that they would not call him unless they were one hundred and ten percent sure that they were in fact Breena and Tori's ashes. Still he had doubts and he did not want to get his hopes up. It was bright and early Wednesday morning when Jimmy dropped Larry off at Gibbs's house and then headed over to pick Maddie up. She was waiting in the driveway holding Kelly in one arm and her diaper bag in the other. She opened the front door and set Kelly on the passenger seat and the diaper bag on the floor. Before walking over to her car and returning several minutes later with Kelly's car-seat. She got the car-seat set up in the back of Jimmy's car and then walked around and scooped Kelly up into her arms.

"Sorry but my mom has to take Mrs. Dallas to chemo at County. I can drop Kelly off with my friend Jill but I need the car-seat." Maddie explained.

"No it's fine." Jimmy replied.

"Alright well I guess that this relationship is unconventional enough. So I guess this is how my daughter formally meets you. Kelly this is my friend Jimmy and we are going for a little trip. We will be back by tonight." Maddie explained.

"Hi Jimmy" Kelly greeted.

* * *

Maddie took Kelly and placed her in the car-seat. Once the child was fastened into the car-seat. She came back around and collected the diaper bag. She placed the bag on the floor of the backseat underneath where Kelly's car-seat had been placed.

"Thanks so much." Maddie said climbing into the passenger seat.

"It's no problem." Jimmy assured.

"Are you ready for this?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy sighed.

"It will be alright." Maddie assured.

"What did you tell your mom?" Jimmy asked.

"I was taking you to an appointment out of town. Just like you told me to say." Maddie assured.

"Great, I am sorry for being so paranoid." Jimmy explained.

"It's OK, Jimmy whatever you need." Maddie replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

The drive to DC was so much easier than Jimmy was expecting it to be. They stopped twice to change Kelly. By the time they arrived it was nearly lunch time. So the couple ended up stopping at the small cafe that Maddie had frequented before moving up to Stillwater. Once lunch was over, the pair headed for the Forensics Department. Jimmy pulled into the parking lot and waited while Breena unbuckled Kelly from the car-seat. Maddie held Kelly close to her as they stepped into the building.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Jimmy Palmer and I am here to collect the ashes of my wife Breena and daughter Victoria." Jimmy explained flashing his ID.

"Very well somebody will be with you in just a moment." The receptionist replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Maddie were ushered to a small sitting area on the other side of the room. Maddie sat with Kelly in a small love seat and Jimmy took the arm chair that sat right beside it. The wait was probably twenty or thirty minutes but to Jimmy it felt like a lifetime. He was grateful that Maddie was there beside him. She placed her hand on his arm and offered him assurance.

"James Palmer?" A tall man in lab coat asked.

"That's me" Jimmy replied.

"Please come with me. You have a few forms that you need to fill out before you can collect the remains." The man explained.

"OK" Jimmy replied standing.

"May I come with him?" Maddie asked.

"No children are allowed in the back and I am just guessing that you are not immediate family. So I am afraid that you are not allowed back." The man explained.

"Are you going to be OK?" Maddie asked, Jimmy.

"I am fine" Jimmy assured.

* * *

Jimmy stood and followed the man back to a small office type room. Jimmy took a seat at the desk and waited. The man handed Jimmy a clipboard with about five papers on it. He filled out the forms and handed them back to the man who by this time Jimmy learned was named Tad. Tad left the room and handed the paper to a receptionist. After a while the receptionist returned the papers and Tad left the room. He returned several minutes later. This time he was carrying a box.

"Here you go." Tad said handing Jimmy the box.

"Can I go?" Jimmy asked.

"You need to fill out one more form." Tad replied.

"Alright" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Tad handed Jimmy another form. Which turned out to just be a sign, initial and date. After the form was filled out. He took the box and carried it out the waiting room. Maddie was just coming out of the bathroom with Kelly when he returned. Jimmy sat the box on the table and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Maddie set Kelly down on the love-seat and then walked back over to Jimmy. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Jimmy took deep breaths as he carefully removed the first urn from the box. He took it out and carefully ran his fingers on the engraving. He was currently holding Breena's ashes. For a long time he just held them and cried silent tears. After a while he put Breena's ashes back and then picked up Tori's. Holding his daughter's ashes was much harder than Jimmy could have ever anticipated. He ended up breaking down and falling apart. His body began to shake violently and the ashes began to slip from his fingers. Maddie dove down and grabbed the urn just before it crashed to the ground.

"I love you baby girl. I am so glad to finally have you back." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy is finally reunited with his family. I'm thinking of jumping ahead to the birth of the DiNozzo child for the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Newest Addition

Jimmy had his girls back for two months mow. That time had been a roller coaster of emotions for him. He was thrilled to have his baby girl and wife back but it was also like losing them all over again. He was reliving a lot of the heartache but he also had great peace of mind. Gibbs had arranged for the ashes to be interned at the Columbarium at Stillwater Community Church. At least now Jimmy had a place to go to pay his respects. The tree was nice but it was a public park and even the memorial grove was not always guaranteed to be quiet and peaceful. Today Jimmy stood alone in the garden studying the place where his daughter and wife's ashes were placed. He reached up and gently stroked the name plates.

"I miss you guys but Maddie and I are really happy. She will never replace you Breena and Kelly will never replace you Victoria nor will any other children we may have." Jimmy said.

Across town Tony was pacing around the living room with concern. Christina had gone into labor around about an hour ago. The contractions were between thirty and twenty minutes apart and they were waiting for Gibbs to arrive to drive them to the hospital. Christina had wanted to wait but the hospital was over an hour away and Tony wanted to be sure they arrived in time.

"I'm here!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Tony went back to the master bedroom and grabbed Christina. He picked up her go bag and she took the much lighter diaper bag. When they got outside Gibbs grabbed both bags and tossed them in the back of his truck. Then Tony and him helped Christina into the backseat. Shortly after learning that he was going to be a grandfather. Gibbs had traded in his old white truck. For a larger blue truck that had a full backseat and car-seat clips. Tony was beyond relieved that Gibbs had volunteered to drive to the hospital. Because he was far too nervous to be able to effectively drive but as he watched his surrogate father head down the highway. It hit him that the true reason Gibbs had offered. Was because he had missed out on taking Shannon to the hospital and he wanted to get that opportunity with his grandchild.

* * *

The drive to the hospital remained uneventful. Until a little over halfway into the journey. Christina had, had three contractions during this time and was in a great deal of pain. It hurt Tony to see his wife in so much pain but knew that the outcome would make it all worth it. Though he had seen enough movies and TV shows to know that any comments like that were NEVER a good idea. Unless you wanted to get your hand or face broken that is. Back to the drive they were about halfway to the hospital when Gibbs came to an abrupt stop. Tony looked out the windshield and saw a line of traffic that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Must be an accident up ahead." Gibbs commented.

"Yikes" Tony gasped, ever since that night accidents sent a chill down his spine.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad." Christina sobbed.

"It's OK we will get you there and I am sure that all involved are going to be just fine." Tony assured.

"No my water broke." Christina whispered.

"I think I can turn onto a back road." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs managed to back up and turn onto the back-road before any more cars came up behind them. Unfortunately taking the back-roads was bound to add at least another ten minutes to their journey. Of course it was still faster than sitting around waiting for traffic to move.

"It's time!" Christina called.

"Time for what?" Tony asked.

"The baby's coming!" Gibbs hissed, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Oh! Hold on! We'll take care of you!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the car with Tony following closely behind. Gibbs opened the backdoor and Tony instructed Christina to get into position. Christina unbuckled her seat belt and leaned back, facing the opened door with her legs spread. Gibbs instructed her to breathe and Tony checked to see if he could see the head.

"OK Christina, I need you to push." Tony instructed.

"I can't do this! I want drugs!" Christina cried.

"Not an ideal thing to yell out on the side of a highway and besides it's too late for drugs. This baby is coming." Gibbs explained.

"Wh... What if I can't push it out?" Christina asked.

"Don't think like that." Tony warned.

* * *

Christina pushed for fifteen minutes before Tony could see he head. By this time she was in tears and Gibbs had climbed into the back and was sitting on the floor holding her hand. He had called for an ambulance but because of the accident they were still about ten minutes out. Tony instructed Christina to give him a big push. He could not believe that he was about to deliver his own baby. That in a few short seconds he would be catching his still sticky and dirty with afterbirth newborn in his arms. That he would finally be able to announce the gender of the baby. He instructed Christina to give one last big push and then he had his child in his arms.

"Is everything OK?" Christina asked.

"Waaahhhh!" The baby cried.

"I think that answers your question." Gibbs replied.

"What's the gender? I am dying to know!" Christina asked.

"It's a boy. We have a perfectly healthy baby boy." Tony replied.

"What's his name or do you not know yet?" Gibbs asked.

"We have the name but we want to wait until everybody at the hospital and Ducky on Skype." Tony explained.

"I understand." Gibbs replied smiling, just as the ambulance pulled up beside him.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I am cruel but I want Jimmy to be there when the name is announced. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. S J DiNozzo

Christina DiNozzo sat in her hospital bed and looked down into her newborn son's big blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what color her son's eyes would become. Her eyes were a grayish blue color. They were stunning and just about everybody she met said they were her best feature but she wanted them to turn green like his father's. He looked almost identical to Tony but his hair was strawberry blonde like hers had been when she was small. He was a big guy weighing a whopping nine and a half pounds and measuring twenty one inches long. His head was in the seventieth percentile and everybody on the maternity ward was amazed that she had delivered this child on the side of the road with no drugs. She was on the tall side for a female at five foot seven but very trim. After the baby was already out and healthy, and that's all that really mattered. She loved that boy more than words could explain and she had a feeling that Tony loved him even more than she did. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the love, he would grow up in. His family was unconventional. He had the standard two loving parents but the rest of his family was not by blood but by love. Right now she was alone with her son while Tony made calls and Gibbs gave the family some privacy.

"You have some visitors, mommy?" Amanda her nurse said entering her room.

"Send them in." Christina replied.

* * *

Jimmy had made many trips to County Hospital in the two years since he had become the town doctor in Stillwater. Sometimes he was driving a patient who needed more care than he could provide but was not critical enough for an ambulance. Other times he was going to visit a patient who had been admitted. It was only about a hour away but today the drive felt like it was taking an eternity. Because today, he was going to meet Tony and Christina's baby. His niece or nephew and his god child. Like Christina he had chosen to wait to learn the sex but he already loved this child and could not wait to be part of his or her life. At long last he turned into the hospital parking lot, got out of the car, and walked inside.

"Our intercom system is being maintenance. Please present me with an ID and tell me who you would like to see. If you are not on the approved guests list I will have to call the patient's room to confirm approval." The receptionist explained.

"Christina DiNozzo" Jimmy replied handing him, his driver's license.

"Top of the list. Now you just need to go up and tell the nurse and she will make sure that Mrs. DiNozzo is up for visitors." The receptionist explained.

* * *

Tony was still in shock, he could not believe that it had finally happened. He was a father to a perfect baby boy. It had been impossible not to shout from the roof-tops. He had wanted this for so long. A lot longer than he had let on. He always saw himself as the guy would marry his college sweetheart right after graduation and start having babies right away. He would have had that too, if he hadn't broken his leg senior year but that wouldn't be right. His life was about a million directions from what he had wanted but he was happy. He was finally happy. The accident had very nearly killed him. He had prayed for death for a long time but he was glad that he had lived. Especially when he saw his little boy for the first time both on the sonogram and in real life. He had never been more proud than the first time he felt his boy kick. He had poured his heart and soul into decorating the nursery. He had painted the walls a soft red and hung gray curtains in the windows. The carpet was a dirty brown but according to Gibbs that was the best for a nursery. Gibbs had built a gorgeous mahogany crib and carved teddy bears into both ends. Gibbs had actually built all the furniture and it was perfect. The drawers were loaded with clothes and when he got home he would hang his son's name on the wall.

"Tony, Jimmy and Vance are here and Ducky is on Facetime." Gibbs called.

"Awesome" Tony replied, he could finally reveal his baby boy's name.

* * *

Jimmy looked around the hospital room. Christina sat on the bed rocking the baby in her arms. He had just eaten a big meal and fallen into a deep sleep. Tony sat on the chair beside her, his hand softly placed on hers. Gibbs stood with his hand on Tony's shoulder and Vance leaned against the wall. Tony's tablet sat on it's stand, which was placed on the table across from Christina's bed. Jimmy cocked his head and managed to catch a glimpse of Ducky. His former boss looked just the same as when they had departed NCIS two years ago. He had more wrinkles, his hair was grayer and thinner, and his glasses were thicker. He had also packed on about twenty pounds but he was still the same Ducky. All of these people were Jimmy's family. They had been through hell and back together and now they were finally getting their reward.

"Come on DiNozzos we are dying to know the name. Spill the beans already." Gibbs prodded.

"We are waiting for one more person." Tony explained.

"Sorry I am late. We had some electrical issues at the office and I had to wait for the repairman and get the sick animals moved to the quarantine room at the boarders across the street." Maddie apologized brushing into the room.

"Everybody I would like you to meet our son, Salvatore Jackson DiNozzo." Tony introduced.

"After my dad?" Gibbs asked wiping away a tear.

"Of course" Tony replied.

"That is a wonderful name." Vance replied.

"Beautiful but masculine" Maddie commented.

"Just like he will be." Jimmy added.

"That is a lovely name but how did you land on the name Salvatore. It is not very common over in the United States." Ducky questioned.

"Well there are three reasons. First being, I wanted a traditional Italian name but none of those dime a dozen names like "Robert, Ray, or Michael, Francesca, Marie, or Sophia." but Christina wanted to make sure he or she had had a good nickname to fall back on. Secondly, I ended up choosing Salvatore after my great uncle. He was at boarding school in Germany when World War Two started and he ended up leaving school and helping children escape from the Nazi's. He was killed eventually when he was only sixteen years old but only three of the fifteen children he had freed were killed. He was a hero and his name was strong and Italian. Finally chose Salvatore because one of the nicknames is Tory and I wanted to honor Victoria. I chose the middle name because Jackson was amazing and he gave the world a wonderful man." Tony explained.

"That is amazing." Vance gasped.

"Named for two wonderful men and an amazing little girl. This child will be amazing." Gibbs added.

"A wonderful tale and three deserving people are honored." Ducky said.

"Oh wow" Maddie gasped.

"Tony I am honored and Tory will be very proud when he hears this story." Jimmy gasped.

"Thank you guys. It means more than you know." Tony replied.

"We are glad that you love the name." Christina finished.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the name and the reasons behind the name? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Our New Family

It was well past midnight, the day after the birth of Salvatore Jackson DiNozzo. The DiNozzo family would be in the hospital for another day and night, and Gibbs had stayed with them. Meanwhile Jimmy and Maddie were back in Stillwater. Maddie was home with her mom and little Kelly, and Jimmy was alone as usual. Even after two years he hated being alone but tonight was different. Seeing the newborn DiNozzo had awakened something inside of him. He wanted a family again and he wanted it now but Maddie and him had only been together for a few months. That was much too soon to propose marriage. She would think that he was insane and it would be over. Breena and him had been together for a year before he proposed marriage. Of course if he waited too long she may think that he was afraid to commit again. What kind of single mom would want to risk being strung along? It wasn't fair to her and it certainly wasn't fair to Kelly. He made a mental note to speak with Gibbs once everybody was back in town.

* * *

A feeling of panic washed over Tony when he first woke up. When his brain was still foggy from sleep, he had forgotten that Christina had given birth the day before, and waking up in the hospital startled him. It wasn't until he sat up and looked around that he remembered what had happened. He pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the hospital bed. His wife was still fast asleep but Salvatore was wide awake in his crib. Tony picked up his son and carried him over to the couch. Tory was a pretty calm baby so far but Gibbs had warned that things would not always be so easy. As long as there were moments like this he would not mind the hard times. That was another thing that Gibbs had promised. Tony took another look at his son and wondered what he would be like. He was going to be athletic, Tony knew that much. Maybe not the quarterback or captain of the basketball team but those powerful kicks had given Christina had to account for something.

"Is he, hungry?" Christina asked, sitting up.

"I don't think so. He just needed a little love." Tony replied.

"Well hand him over here and I will see if he is ready to eat." Christina replied.

"Do you want to see the lactation consultant again or do you think you can handle it alone?" Tony asked.

"I think I got it." Christina replied.

"Alright" Tony replied, placing Tory in his wife's arms.

* * *

Christina got Salvatore fed and then put him back in his crib. Her breakfast was due to arrive any time now and Tony had gone down to the cafeteria in search of food. The doctors had told her that as long as everyone kept doing well, they could go home the next morning. She could not wait to get out of the hospital and back home. She missed her bed and looking out the window at the tree that Gibbs had planted with his mom when he was a little boy. Gibbs had already promised to build a tree-house for Salvatore and any other children they may have. It was ironic Christina thought to herself. She had despised the small town she grew up in and vowed that any children she had would grow up in a "real place". Somewhere, where more than the Waffle House and Walmart were open past eight and everybody wasn't in everybody's business all the time. Now she was going to raise her son in the tiny town of Stillwater. A place that made her hometown look huge and exciting. Everything had changed when Tony moved to Stillwater though. She loved him and wanted to be with him, and it really was a charming place and best of all her Tony was happy there. She was sure that Salvatore would hate the town in his teen years too. Most kids raised in a small-town went through that stage. Some eventually outgrew it, while others never returned.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked, reentering the room carrying a half-eaten bagel.

"Just how lucky our son is." Christina replied.

"Do you think we will do a good job?" Tony asked.

"I think we will." Christina replied.

"Well I know that you will be a great mother but I am not so sure about myself." Tony remarked.

"You will be a great father Tony. You have the best teacher." Christina assured.

"And our son has the best grandfather a kid could ask for." Tony added.

"He sure does." Christina agreed.

"He has an amazing uncle too, who I bet will give him a bunch of fun cousins to run around with and one who is always watching out for him." Tony explained.

"Salvatore is a lucky boy and I know that Victoria sent him to us." Christina added.

"I bet she did." Tony replied.

* * *

It was late at night again and Jimmy had just gotten back into town. He had run by the hospital to visit his nephew and god-son after work. He could not wait until they were home by the next afternoon. Kelly was dying to meet her new cousin and Jimmy was looking forward to him joining the family on their activities. It would be nice to have a baby in the family again. He even still had a few of Victoria's more gender neutral clothes and toys. These days it didn't really matter but somehow he doubted Tony would appreciate his son being given a hot pink onesie with a tutu attached that said "Daddy's Little Princess" in gold sparkles. Even though he was still conflicted by his new feelings, regarding families and moving on. He had a huge smile on his face until he turned onto his street. Until he got to his house. Maddie's car was parked in the driveway. He looked down at the clock and saw that it was ten-o'clock at night. She would never just pop by this late, something had to be wrong. He parked beside Maddie, jumped out of the car, and ran towards the house. He found Maddie sitting on the porch holding a small limp body in her arms.

"Oh Jimmy! Thank God!" Maddie cried.

"I don't know she wasn't feeling well all day. That's why I didn't come to the hospital. Then I went to check on her and she was like this." Maddie explained.

"How long has it been?" Jimmy asked.

"Just five minutes or so." Maddie replied.

"What are her symptoms?" Jimmy asked.

"High fever, lethargic, and she's been throwing up all day." Maddie explained.

"I'm going to call in an ambulance." Jimmy replied.

"What do you think it is?" Maddie asked.

"Probably just that bug coming back but it could be appendicitis and there is a small possibility of meningitis." Jimmy explained.

"Meningitis?" Maddie gasped.

"I don't think it's that but I won't know anything tell she gets tested at the hospital." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kelly be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Unbearable Waiting

Jimmy ended up being the one to ride in the ambulance with Kelly. By the time the paramedics arrived Maddie was too hysterical to be allowed to ride with a patient. She ended up riding with her mother who had gone out looking for her daughter when she didn't come home right away. Jimmy felt strangely out of place riding in the ambulance with Kelly. Especially after Maddie told the medics that he was Kelly's step-father. He couldn't help but wonder if Maddie had merely lied so that Jimmy would be privy to any medical information regarding Kelly or if she really wanted him to be Kelly's step-father. He then felt terrible for having such selfish thoughts when a little girl was so sick. Even though he had remained calm for Maddie and Kelly but deep down he was freaking out as well. The paramedics didn't seem to think that it was meningitis but nobody would know for sure until they got to the hospital. To be safe they were taking her to County Hospital. That announcement had only made Jimmy more terrified. If it was just a stomach virus they would be fine with taking her to the small hospital about thirty minutes out from Stillwater. The ambulance came to a screeching halt outside of County and the paramedics rushed little Kelly off to one of the bays for testing. Feeling completely helpless Jimmy collapsed onto a chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw a text from Maddie saying that she would be there in about half an hour. That only made him feel worse. So much could happen in half an hour. Kelly needed her mommy and Maddie needed to be there. "Just in case". Jimmy shook his head, he could think like that. Knowing that he would only drive himself crazy with his thoughts. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way to the Maternity Ward. There was only one person who would keep him calm right now and he prayed that, that person hadn't headed home for the night.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Kelly is really sick and Maddie was too freaked out to ride in the ambulance." Jimmy explained.

"Do they know what is wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"No but a couple of things are really bad." Jimmy replied.

"I'm coming to the ER with you." Gibbs replied grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Maddie was completely hysterical by the time she arrived to the hospital with her mother. She was just sure that something terrible had happened to her little girl before she could arrive. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her little girl. Kelly was the only person who got her through the loss of Ben. Her mom pulled up to the front door and let her rush into the hospital. While she went and looked for a long term parking space. Kelly's heart hit the floor when she saw Gibbs sitting in one of the chairs. Gibbs was like her second father when she was growing up and Maddie was sure that his presence was indicative of bad news. Her fears only grew when she didn't see Jimmy anywhere.

"How is she?" Maddie asked breathlessly.

"Haven't heard anything yet." Gibbs replied.

"Well where's Jimmy?" Maddie asked.

"Bathroom, he'll be right back." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think they will let me back to see her?" Maddie asked.

"Not if she is in the middle of tests." Gibbs replied.

"But what if that is my last chance to..." Maddie started, tearfully.

"Hey don't you dare think like that." Gibbs warned.

"You didn't see how sick she was!" Maddie cried.

"Listen to me, I am going to tell you what I told Jimmy. Little kids always appear sicker than they really are. I bet it's just her bug coming back." Gibbs explained.

* * *

It was another five minutes before Jimmy got back from the bathroom. He had taken a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of the ER. It had been a while since he had gotten lost like that but he was just so worried. Scratch that he wasn't worried, he was purely terrified for both of his girls. Maddie even more than Kelly. Gibbs had talked him down and assured him or tried to anyway that Kelly only had a bug or something minor like that.

"Oh Jimmy, thank God!" Maddie cried, as he entered the waiting room.

"Sorry I took a wrong turn." Jimmy apologized.

"Did you see a doctor?" Maddie asked.

"None that could tell me anything. I checked." Jimmy replied.

"Well who did you talk to? Did you say that you were her step-father?" Maddie asked.

"Yes but none of them worked in pediatric." Jimmy explained.

"Well they could have radioed somebody!" Maddie snapped.

"I am sorry! I wasn't thinking of that!" Jimmy shot back.

"Hey! Both of you cool it! Maddie go get something to eat or take a walk. Jimmy sit down you look exhausted." Gibbs ordered.

"But what if they have news?" Maddie asked.

"The coffee pot is fifty feet away. I would just come and get you." Gibbs assured.

"I guess I could go for a cup." Maddie replied.

* * *

Maddie walked over to the coffee pot but rather than pouring herself coffee. She pressed the button for hot water and grabbed a bag of tea. It was an herbal lavender that promised to calm nerves. She put a lid on the paper cup and walked back to the couch. She sat down and took a seat in between Gibbs and Jimmy. She buried her head in Jimmy's chest and instantly felt eternally grateful that he was such a forgiving soul.

"Maddie Tyler?" A short, round male doctor called.

"Yes?" Maddie asked.

"Kelly has appendicitis she has been rushed back to surgery." The doctor replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Kelly do in surgery? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Families

As unbearable as the waiting was for Jimmy and Maddie, it was far better than the wait for Kelly's results. Having a child in surgery was purely terrifying but at least they knew what the problem was and an appendectomy was a relatively simple procedure. Kelly was a tough girl and Jimmy just knew that she would be out of surgery and back with her mommy before he knew it.

"Have you guys heard anything?" Gibbs asked reentering the room.

"Not yet" Jimmy replied.

"The doctor said it could be up to two hours. Depending on if the appendix had ruptured or not." Maddie explained.

"She gonna be OK if the appendix ruptures?" Gibbs asked.

"She should be OK. I don't think it's ruptured." Jimmy replied.

"That's good to hear." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy took Maddie into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Her golden blonde hair flowed out on his arms. He could smell the shampoo that she had used. It was a key-lime, strawberry scent. He recalled Breena buying it a few times. The last was when she was pregnant with Tori but either her hormones had given her sensitivities or an ingredient had been changed. Because her scalp was covered by a horrific rash. She had thrust the bottle across the bathroom and the liquid had oozed out all over the floor. Jimmy had calmly cleaned up the mess, given her some cream for her scalp, and held her in his arms until she calmed down. At the time she had thought that it was just pregnancy hormones. Now he couldn't help but wonder if the outburst was a symptom of her disease.

"Jimmy? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Maddie asked.

"Breena used that shampoo. The one you are using." Jimmy explained.

"Oh I am sorry. Do you want me to change it? I have a travel bottle of shampoo in my car and there should be a shower in Kelly's room." Maddie explained.

"No it's fine. I like it. It just brings back memories." Jimmy explained.

"Memories are good. As long as you don't get too caught up in them." Maddie replied.

Maddie was nearly asleep in Jimmy's arms. Seeing her so relaxed put him at ease. Careful not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. Jimmy lifted his arm and looked at his watch. He was shocked to see that only half an hour had passed since Kelly had been taken back to surgery. It felt as if hours had passed.

"Maddie Tyler?" The doctor called..

"Over here." Maddie yawned.

"I am Dr. Finch and I preformed your daughter's operation." Dr. Finch explained.

"How did it go?" Maddie asked.

"Everything went perfectly and Kelly is in recovery right now. She should be moved to a regular room within the hour and as long as you are quiet. You will be able to see her right away." Dr. Finch explained.

"Excellent" Maddie replied.

"That is the best news I have heard all day." Jimmy added.

Tony woke early the next morning and made sure that both his and Christina's bags were packed. He carried his bag down to the car but left Christina's bag beside her bed. When he got back to the room he discovered that Salvatore was screaming his head off. After checking his son's diaper and trying and failing to burp him. Tony realized that his son was crying for food. He gently shook Christina awake. Tiredly she sat up and took the baby into her arms.

"You hungry, Tory?" Christina asked.

"Waaahhhh" Tory cried.

"OK well be patient." Christina warned.

"DiNozzo's aren't patient when it comes to food." Tony reminded.

"Now you tell me. A little warning and I would have gone with the formula." Christina sighed.

"Formula takes longer." Tony reminded.

"Fine but you are in charge of feeding when he gets older." Christina warned.

"Deal as long as you take why Cooper has too mommies." Tony explained.

"Who's Cooper?" Christina asked.

"Kid with gay parents I made up to illustrate an awkward parenting situation." Tony explained.

"OK well I will handle gay parents but you are telling him where Sparky went and you are forbidden from telling him that he went to a farm." Christina replied.

"Sparky?" Tony asked.

"The dog we adopt, then it dies, and one of us has to explain death to Tory." Christina explained.

"We are getting way ahead of ourselves." Tony remarked.

"We are I mean he's two days old. He doesn't have any idea about romantic love or dead pets. He just needs to know that he is loved by us." Christina replied.

"I know, sorry for overwhelming you little fella." Tony apologized.

"He forgives you." Christina assured.

* * *

Christina was finally released after lunch. Tony helped her change the baby into the little blue "I Wasn't Born Yesterday" onesie they had selected to bring Salvatore home in. A nurse came in the room and helped Christina into a wheelchair. Then Tony carefully placed little baby Salvatore into Christina's arms. He picked up the diaper bag that Christina had brought and slung it over one shoulder and then grabbed the overnight bag Christina had brought her things in, with the other hand. He wheeled Christina down the hall and into the elevator. When they got down to the lobby he went out and pulled the car around. They got Salvatore loaded into the car-seat and then Tony helped Christina into the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and headed home.

"I can't believe we are finally a family." Christina remarked.

"I know, it's wonderful." Tony agreed.

* * *

Jimmy stood in Kelly's hospital room. He had ordered Maddie to get out and get some air. She had not left her daughter's side since the toddler was moved into a regular room around one that morning and Jimmy knew that she needed a breather. While that was one hundred percent true, Jimmy had an ulterior motive in sending Maddie out of the room.

"Kelly?" Jimmy called.

"Wha Jimmy?" Kelly asked.

"Would you like to help me with a special project?" Jimmy asked.

"OK" Kelly agreed.

"Great, when your mom gets in here. I want you to put this shirt on your teddy bear and then give it to your mommy. Can you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes!" Kelly cried.

* * *

Jimmy handed Kelly the special shirt he had bought for Kelly's new teddy bear. Before walking over to the door and waiting for Maddie to return. Twenty minutes later Maddie walked back into the room and gently kissed Jimmy on the lips. She walked back over to her daughter's bedside and took a seat. Jimmy nervously smiled at the toddler, who then slipped the shirt on the bear and placed it on her mother's lap.

"Here mommy, from Jimmy." Kelly said.

"Oh Jimmy wants me to have your teddy bear. That's cute." Maddie remarked nervously.

"Look at shirt!" Kelly cried.

"Can Jimmy be our daddy bear?" Maddie read aloud.

"Well can I?" Jimmy asked.

"Aw this the sweetest thing ever. Of course you can." Maddie squealed.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy probably did move a little fast but sometimes fast is good. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Preperation

The past two months of Jimmy's life had been pretty much exclusively wedding planning. Even so his second wedding was not going to be near as extravagant as his first. It was Breena who wanted the big, expensive destination wedding. Not that she was a major Bridalveil or anything. She was just one of those girls who had been dreaming of her wedding since she was tiny and what she dreamed of was not available in Washington DC. Of course he had been younger than and the idea of a destination wedding was foreign and exciting to him. Things were so different now, for starters neither him nor Maddie had much family left. He had his surrogate family and Maddie had her mom, Kelly, and an elderly Aunt who would not be strong enough to make it to the wedding. Jimmy had offered to move the celebration to Georgia where the aunt resided in a nursing home but Maddie said it wouldn't matter. That the could hold the ceremony in her room and she still might not have the strength or awareness to appreciate the service. Kelly was another hindrance on the wedding plans. She was so small and they really couldn't make her go on a long car ride, force her to sit still at a boring ceremony and then leave her with grandma for the next five days. The main reason for a simple wedding though was time and finances. Neither could take days off of work for a wedding and then expect two weeks for a dream honeymoon at some exotic resort. So it would be a simple service at the Stillwater Community Church, a short reception catered by family, and then a whirlwind honeymoon on a friend's ranch out near Amish Country. Nothing fancy but Jimmy had found family again and that's all that mattered.

"Can you believe it's two weeks away?" Maddie asked draping her arms around Jimmy.

"Doesn't seem possible." Jimmy agreed.

"Are you sure you are OK with the simple, economy wedding?" Maddie asked.

"Like I said I did the fancy wedding and it was a disaster." Jimmy replied.

"What are the odds of your work place being blown up again?" Maddie asked.

"It's not just that, the planning took most of a year and we had to fly down days in advance to get everything set." Jimmy explained.

"OK I am glad that you don't want that." Maddie replied.

"How's Kelly doing?" Jimmy asked.

"She's good, she can't wait until you live with us." Maddie replied.

"I can't wait until I live with you either." Jimmy replied.

* * *

After the wedding Jimmy would be moving in with Maddie and Kelly and Maddie's mom would be moving into Jimmy's old place. With Kelly getting bigger and a second parent joining the household. Maddie no longer needed to worry about having a live-in babysitter. Kelly was potty-training and soon would be easier to transport. Since she would only be needing a backpack with a change of clothes and a pair of pull-ups. At least for the first few months. Estella could keep a few snacks on hand for her and she could keep certain toys at grandmas and bring one of two along daily. While others would stay at home. Estella was sad about the idea of not sharing a house with her girls anymore but on the other hand was thrilled to once again have her own place. Besides Kelly was only two blocks away and was just about big enough for sleepovers. Of course Jimmy had been fine with Estella staying with the family but as she had pointed out. Maddie and him would more than likely end up having at least one more child and it would be far easier if both spare bedrooms were free.

"So have you thought about it?" Maddie asked.

"What?" Jimmy questioned.

"Having more kids. I mean do you want more? After losing Tori." Maddie asked, saying Tori in fast and hushed tone. The way a child would speak of a mean teacher or pesky sibling who stood in earshot.

"I have and I would like to have a baby. My baby, from my own DNA. Why do you not want anymore?" Jimmy explained, saving the question for the end.

"I want another one or two but I am worried. What if it goes wrong. Like it did with Kelly? What if this time they can't help it? I can't go through that and I certainly can't put you through that again." Maddie explained

"I don't want to go through another loss either but if you spend your life living in fear. You will miss out on the best parts." Jimmy replied, smiling at his new fiancee.

"I suppose that you are right but lets wait a while. Not forever maybe not even a year but at least until a couple months after the wedding." Maddie suggested.

"Agreed" Jimmy replied, little did either party know but fate had other plans.

* * *

Tony stood in baby Salvatore's nursery. Christina had run by the grocery store after work and it was just the two DiNozzo men. Salvatore was proving to be a happy and relatively easy baby. He had, had his shots a week before and didn't even cry. Tony on the other-hand had balled his eyes out. One because he knew his son was hurting and two because he really, really hated needles. With each passing day Sal was showing more and more of his Italian side. His eyes were darkening and while they could turn out to be green they were really starting to look a little brown. Though the doctor said it would be months before they really changed. From downstairs Tony heard a door slam shut followed by movement and eventually footsteps on the stairs. A thin arm wrapped around his neck and he felt a soft kiss on his head.

"Sorry it took so long. The computers are down and the poor cashiers had to do everything by hand. I thought about just leaving but we needed so much." Christina explained.

"It's alright" Tony assured.

"Was he good for you?" Christina asked.

"He was a perfect angel." Tony replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Christina replied, gently taking Tony's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: The wedding should occur in the next chapter and then not many more left after that. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Wedding Day

Jimmy sat with his head rested on the wall. The groom's dressing room at the Stillwater Community Church was much smaller and far simpler than the one in Florida but in Jimmy's opinion just as nice. The church as a whole was probably about as big as the dressing rooms back in Florida. He raised his wrist and looked at his watch. He still had another half hour before his life became whole again. Before he was once again a part of a family. This time it would be a happy family, full of love and hope. This time he wouldn't take things so for granted. He wouldn't rush out in the morning without giving his girls a hug and a kiss. He wouldn't decide that a few drinks wouldn't matter and go off and join Tony for a night of fun. He would still go out but not without telling his family first. This time he wouldn't decide just to sleep on the couch, only because he did not feel like walking back upstairs. No this time he was going to do things very differently. This was his second chance at true happiness. There was a soft knock on his door and Jimmy rose and walked over there. He opened the door and saw Tony standing on the other side holding Salvatore in his arms.

"Is it cool if Sal and I sit in here for a bit. Sal needs a nap and it's a little loud out there." Tony explained.

"Oh no it's fine." Jimmy assured.

"Thanks" Tony replied, setting Sal down on one of the couches and then taking a seat beside him.

"So how is Christina?" Jimmy asked.

"She's good but she is helping Maddie. So I am on baby duty." Tony explained.

"Well it was good of you to help her." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks, so are you nervous?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Jimmy admitted.

"It's going to be great and before you know it Maddie is going to be your wife and then you can adopt Kelly." Tony explained.

"I know and that is going to be great but the ceremony. I mean what if I screw up?" Jimmy asked.

"Then you keep going." Tony replied.

"Can it really be that simple?" Jimmy asked.

"It's what you've been doing the past two years." Tony reminded.

* * *

Maddie clutched onto the toilet bowl. She could not believe that she was sick on her wedding day and she was puking her guts out all morning. In fact she had been feeling pretty terrible for a couple of weeks now. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious. The last thing she wanted was to marry Jimmy and then leave him only a short time later, and poor Kelly. She couldn't leave her without a mother. Maddie slapped herself hard on the forehead. How could she be thinking this way? She must have watched one too many chick flicks or something. This was just the flu or a virus, and she would be just fine in a few days. She just hated that she had to be so sick today. There were only two bright spots in this ordeal. Firstly she was well enough to marry Jimmy and secondly she had Christina as her friend. Christina had been her rock though this entire ordeal. She had been holding her hair back and bringing her water all day. She was presently down the street at the general store buying her some anti-nausea medicine and a few other supplies to get her through the day.

"I'm back!" Christina called.

"Good" Maddie replied.

"Sorry it took so long. They didn't have what I needed at the General Store. So I had to go to the drug store. How are you feeling?" Christina asked.

"Terrible and I have to walk down the aisle in twenty minutes." Maddie replied.

"Well hopefully this well help." Christina replied.

"Thanks" Maddie replied.

* * *

Maddie took the bag from Christina and carried it over to the couch. She sat down and opened it up. She noticed a long, narrow box lying beside the anti-nausea medication that Christina had selected. She read the back and was relieved to see that it could take effect in as soon as fifteen minutes. She tore the box open and popped a pill in her mouth. She set the box back in her bag and then picked up the other box and was shocked to see what it was.

"A pregnancy test?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah you are reminding me a lot of when I was first carrying Sal. I got the test in town but the store didn't carry the nausea medication you can take while pregnant. That's why I had to go to the drug-store." Christina explained.

"That's impossible, Jimmy and I have always used protection." Maddie protested.

"Nothing is one hundred percent effective. Just take the test." Christina replied.

"OK, if you are sure." Maddie replied.

* * *

Before Jimmy and Tony knew it, it was time to take position. Tony handed Sal off to Ducky and Vance, and headed to the sanctuary. Tony stood beside the groomsmen and Jimmy stood at the front of the alter. His hands clasped nervously in front of him. He had been so calm about everything, until he got to the church. That is when it had become real and as excited as he was. It took everything he had not to run. He had even stood to leave once but then he remembered just how much he wanted this. So he tore the not to shreds and threw it in the trash. As he stood at the alter his nerves only grew but there was no going back now. Too many people were watching him and would kill him if he tried to bolt. All he could do was smile and pray that this worked out. It was only when the music started and he looked out at the crowd. The first person he saw was Maddie making her way down the aisle. She looked so perfect. Even though Jimmy couldn't help but notice that she looked a little pale and not quite herself. He hoped that she was OK and not forcing herself to go through with the wedding on time. He nervously shifted his gaze towards the attendees. He saw Kelly resting safely in Ducky's arms, while Vance played with her hair. He then turned towards Gibbs who had his arm wrapped lovingly around Maddie's arm. Gibbs had been the natural choice to lead her down the aisle. He had lost his daughter and would never be able to walk her down the aisle and she had lost her father and was without a man to walk her down. The music began to play and Gibbs slowly led Maddie down the aisle. Jimmy shuddered slightly and Tony placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"You've got this." Tony whispered.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Maddie slowly made her way down the aisle, Gibbs gently leading her towards her future husband. As she approached a strong feeling of uneasiness washed over her. She would share the news with him that night, at the hotel. She just prayed that she could keep from getting sick until then. That he could at least get through the ceremony. The last thing she wanted was to puke at her wedding. She was sure that people would assume the worst of Jimmy if she got sick here. She got to the end of the aisle and stepped onto the alter. She stood in front of Jimmy and the priest read the vows. A short time later it was time for the kiss. She leaned in and allowed Jimmy to kiss her.

"I have news for you when we get to the hotel." Maddie whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that everybody knows Maddie's news. Anyway I am going to wrap this story probably after the fifteenth chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Family

Jimmy pulled himself out of bed, careful not to disturb Maddie who slept beside him. For a brief moment he paused and studied her. Her long blonde hair was flowing out around her. Through her snug nightshirt he could vaguely make up a faint baby bump. She was only two months along with their first child. A discovery she had made on their wedding day and had been confirmed by Jimmy four days later when they returned from their honeymoon. Out of all the expensive appliances and fancy home goods they had received, the baby was by far the best wedding gift. The baby was coming much earlier than the Palmer's had planned but it was certainly a welcome addition. Jimmy had longed to hold his baby in his arms, ever since the day Tori had died. He had Kelly but she was so big by the time he met her and she was not his child. She was the child Maddie had with another man, another man whom she had loved. Things would be different if Kelly's father had abandoned her and declared her unworthy of being his child but that wasn't the case. Ben had wanted Kelly and that's why he had allowed Maddie to be artificially inseminated after he was gone. Kelly would forever be his child, even after the adoption was completed. The adoption was just on paper to make it possible for the entire family to be on the same insurance plan and to make Kelly happy. He could never make himself Kelly's father and he was OK with that. The baby would be his and Kelly would always be a part of the family. After a few seconds he walked out of the master bedroom and made his way down the hall. He opened the door to Kelly's room and peaked inside. She was fast asleep in her little toddler bed. Her blonde hair resting on her head and face the same way it fell on Maddie's, when she slept. Jimmy noticed a few toys scattered across the floor. He quietly stepped into the room and picked up the toys and placed them in the toy-box. He looked up at the hot pink "Birthday Girl!" balloon that floated above his daughter's bed. Today was Kelly Elizabeth Palmer's third birthday. Three years had passed since Jimmy had discovered Maddie hunched over with labor pains and rushed her to the hospital. Three years had passed since he had first held Kelly in his arms. That also meant that the next day was three years since Breena had taken her own life and two weeks prior had been three years since he had lost Tori but those days were not important now. Today was about Kelly and celebrating her birth and Jimmy had the perfect birthday gift for his daughter.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl. I love you and you are going to love what I got you." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Jimmy left his daughter's room and let the door close behind him. After eating a quick breakfast, he went back to his room; showered, dressed, brushed his teeth and then left the house. He was careful not to make a sound until he was in his car with the motor running. After a quick celebration he backed out of the driveway and headed for the small Stillwater courthouse. He had grappled for a long time about what to get Kelly for her birthday. He wanted to get her something big but also something he would appreciate for the rest of her life. Shortly after their marriage Maddie had brought up the prospect of him adopting Kelly. It was largely for insurance purposes but Kelly had said that she wanted Jimmy to be her daddy for real. Jimmy adored his girls and could not pass that up. Jimmy parked his car at the courthouse and stepped inside. He handed the forms over to the clerk and filled out a few additional forms.

"Congratulations, Mr. Palmer you are now the adoptive father of Kelly Elizabeth. A new social security card will be mailed to you in two to three weeks." Shirley the clerk explained.

"Great" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony parked his car outside of the Palmer's house. He got Salvatore out of his car-seat, while Christina picked up the large pink box containing Kelly's present. As they made their way inside Gibbs came up behind them, carrying a small pink envelope. The group stopped and chatted for a moment and Salvatore practically dove into his grandfather's arms. Gibbs laughed and took the squirming mini-DiNozzo into his arms. A smile broke out across Tony's face. He could not believe how good his life had become in the past year and a half. A few days ago was the anniversary of the accident. That day had been rough but he had gotten through. Spending the day in the arms of his family and rocking his son in his arms. In a few days the family would pay their respects at the tree planted in honor of Victoria and Breena. Jimmy went alone on Tori's anniversary and they always went a few days after Breena's anniversary. As to not overshadow Kelly's birthday with the anniversary of Breena's death.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Tony replied.

"Good now let's get inside." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs placed his card on the table, alongside Kelly's other gifts. The small card felt so out of place among the packages. Especially considering a child of Kelly's age could not read yet. It was more for the benefit of Jimmy and Maddie. Kelly's real gift would be arriving in a few days. He needed to put in a few finishing touches and allow the paint to dry.

"Oh hi Gibbs. thanks for coming." Maddie greeted.

"You need help?" Gibbs offered.

"Thanks got and check the cake. I need to get the snacks out here and I swear the cake is burning. I hope it's not though." Maddie rambled.

"I got it." Gibbs called.

"Thanks, Jimmy will be here soon. He had an emergency at work." Maddie explained.

"That's too bad." Gibbs replied.

* * *

By the time Jimmy made it to Kelly's birthday party, the celebration was half over. He was fighting a strong feeling of guilt. He felt terrible for missing most of his daughter's party but he had a patient in need of immediate medical attention. Who was thankfully now doing well and resting at home. Though Jimmy did have his phone on just in case. As he stepped inside his home he heard a chorus of toddlers singing happy birthday. He paused of a moment and closed his eyes. Before making his way into the living room. He took a seat beside his wife and kissed her on the head. Even the small gesture of affection warranted a chorus of "Ews!" from the children. Maddie smirked and placed Kelly into his arms.

"Hi daddy!" Kelly cried.

"Happy birthday, Kelly!" Jimmy cried, handing Maddie the envelope.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It's from the courthouse." Maddie gasped.

"Hmm?" Kelly asked.

"It's a letter, it says that Jimmy has adopted you." Maddie explained.

"What that mean?" Kelly asked.

"It means that I am your daddy now, for real." Jimmy explained.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Thank you, Jimmy!" Kelly cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Epilogue: Perfect Lives

Jimmy and Maddie had been blessed with an extremely easy pregnancy. Maddie had no complications except for morning sickness and the standard pregnancy issues. It came as a relief to Jimmy that both Maddie and baby were healthy. During the twenty first week they learned that they were having a baby boy. At twenty nine weeks Tony treated them to a 3d ultrasound as part of his baby gift. The couple had been amazed and thrilled to count ten fingers and ten toes. To see that everything was fully and properly formed. Maddie was now thirty nine weeks and just a week away from delivering their little boy. The couple was presently sitting in Jimmy's office. Maddie had taken a leave of absence at around the sixth month. For the sake of her and her baby boy. To make up for the lost income she had taken a job as a receptionist at Jimmy's office. She sat at her desk with her hands resting on her stomach. While Jimmy read over a patient's file.

"Oh!" Maddie gasped.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"It's fine it was just a contraction." Maddie assured.

"Braxton Hicks or the real deal?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it was real." Maddie replied.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Jimmy asked.

"Probably a good idea. I don't want to end up in the same situation as Tony and Christina. Especially after Kelly." Maddie explained.

"I am sure that everything will be fine." Jimmy replied.

"I know but I can't take chances." Maddie replied.

"Alright you get ready, I will call the family." Jimmy instructed.

"Sounds good" Maddie agreed.

* * *

Tony had just gotten off of work and picked up Salvatore from Gibbs's place. As much as he loved coaching his boys and girls to victory in football in the fall and basketball in the winter. He adored the days in the spring when he got off of work as soon as the dismissal bell rang and it could be just him and his boy. Tony pulled into his driveway, got Sal out of his car-seat and carried his son inside. Once Sal was safely situated in his playpen. Tony took a seat on the couch and withdrew his phone from his pocket. He immediately saw a text message from Jimmy. _"Hey Tony figured that you were working. So I sent a text. Just wanted to let you know that Maddie is in labor. Taking her to the hospital right away but it will be a while before anything happens. Will let you know when to head out there. Jimmy P."_ Tony smiled and set his phone down. He was beyond excited about Jimmy being a daddy again. He had adopted Kelly the summer before but Jimmy deserved his own baby. He deserved all the happiness in the world, after what had happened to Tori and Breena. He sent a quick text to Christina, just in case Jimmy had accidentally left her out of the loop. He then walked over and picked his son out of the playpen. Salvatore instantly snuggled up into his dad's chest. Sal was a total daddy's boy and Tony loved it. He had always dreamed of having a son he could teach to play sports and how to play the piano. Tony had learned pretty early on that if you could play the piano and take your team to victory at state. Girls would pretty much line up to have a chance with you. While he prayed that Sal wouldn't be as stupid and sexist as he had been. He knew that Sal would want to date at some point. Even better Sal was showing signs of advanced intelligence. The thought of his son being a triple threat both thrilled and terrified Tony.

"Da!" Sal cried.

"Guess what Sal, you are about to get a brand new baby cousin. Now you guys aren't related but you both have amazing genes and one day you are guys are going to rule Stillwater High." Tony explained.

"Ohhhh" Sal cooed.

* * *

Jimmy walked around the maternity ward waiting room. It would be hours before Maddie was ready to give birth. Everything was going great but she was only four centimeters and her water had not yet broken. Estella had already brought Kelly over to the hospital so that she could be with her baby girl at the birth of her second child. Naturally the toddler was bored but there wasn't anyone else to leave her with. So Jimmy was trying his best to entertain her. He heard a soft sniffling noise and looked down to see that Kelly had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby girl? Aren't you excited about getting a new brother?" Jimmy asked.

"I am but now I won't be your baby anymore." Kelly explained.

"What makes you think that?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not yours but this baby is. So you won't need me anymore." Kelly explained.

"Kelly you are not my daughter by blood but you are my baby girl through adoption and that makes you just as much mine. As if I were your birth father. Look at me, your Uncle Tony, and Grandpa Gibbs. We are in no way related but we are family." Jimmy explained.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"I don't lie to kids. Now let's go check on your mommy." Jimmy suggested.

"OK!" Kelly cried.

* * *

Gibbs poured his coffee into a travel mug and rushed out the door. He had just gotten the call from Jimmy. Maddie was seven centimeters and totally effaced. Meaning that she would be giving birth any time now and Gibbs was going to try his damnedest to be there. He had helped deliver his first grandson Sal and that was amazing. Now he felt the need to be present for the birth of his second. He stopped at the DiNozzo house and picked up Tony, Christina, and Sal. Then the family headed to the hospital to meet their newest addition.

"Oh I just got a text from Jimmy." Tony announced.

"And?" Christina asked.

"She's ready to push." Tony replied.

"Great, lets get in there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After ten hours of labor and twenty minutes of pushing the newest Palmer had finally arrived. The nurses had taken him back for a few tests but everything looked great. He weighed eight pounds five ounces and was sixteen inches long. He had Jimmy's curly brown hair but his facial features favored Maddie. The entire family had been present for the birth. Even Ducky who had surprised everybody by flying in from Scotland. He had planned the trip weeks ago and his plane just happened to touch down two hours before Christina gave birth. Now the family sat around Maddie's hospital room and waited for the baby to be brought back. A nurse carried the baby boy in and placed him into his mother's arms.

"He's perfect" The nurse announced.

"I know he is." Maddie replied.

"So does he have a name of is he just going to be Autopsy Gremlin Junior?" Tony asked.

"His name is Anthony Eric Palmer." Maddie said.

"After me?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Wow, guys. That means a lot." Tony replied.

"It was the only name we could think of. Eric came to us today because Maddie wanted all E middle names." Jimmy explained.

"It was perfect because you named your child for Tory." Maddie added.

* * *

 _ **FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**_

* * *

Two girls stood side by side in front of a toy box. They smile and wait for the one girl's dad to snap a picture. Once the picture is taken they go back to playing. The girls look identical and are rarely seen apart. They are always being mistaken for a set of fraternal twins and despite having no relation have raised as cousins. Though if you look close you can see the differences. One girl has a more English/Italian appearance while the other is English/Irish. Besides appearances they were born on the same date at nearly the same time and their names are nearly identical. The girl with the curly brown hair and green eyes is named Kayley Marcella DiNozzo and the blonde haired blue eyed girl is named Haley Elaine Palmer. The girls had just turned ten two weeks prior.

"Hay-Hay! Kay-Kay!" Haley's five year old brother Brandon Eaton Palmer yelled running into the room.

"Hey Brandy. Did you have fun at the park?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!" Brandon cried.

"That's good" Kayley replied.

"Where are Tory and Tony?" Brandon asked.

"They just got back from football practice. They are upstairs." Haley replied.

* * *

Tony Palmer and Tory DiNozzo ran upstairs and burst through the door to Tony's room. Tony dived onto the bed and Tory threw himself into the beanbag chair. Tory grabbed a bag of chips from off the desk. He took a few out and then handed the bag to Tony. Tony adjusted his glasses and took a handful of chips before handing it back to his friend. The boys were exhausted after a long day of school and football practice. Sixteen year old Tory's father was the head coach and fifteen year old Tony's dad was the team's physician well he was the only doctor in the town of Stillwater. Tory was the star quarterback while Tony was the linebacker. Tony's athletic skills came to his father Jimmy until it was remembered that his mother Maddie was athletic as a child.

"That was epic! We are going to win regional on Friday!" Tory cried.

"I know!" Tony cried.

"Then before we know it we bring the first state title in fifteen years!" Tory cried.

"Because the Stillwater Buckeyes rule!" Tony added.

* * *

Downstairs the DiNozzo and Palmer parents sat around the table and drank coffee. They loved that their child were best friends. Tony and Christina just wished that they could have had a child to play with Brandon but Christina could no longer carry children. The door opened and seventeen year old Kelly Elizabeth stepped inside.

"Hey Kelly how was rehearsal?" Jimmy asked.

"Great! This going to be our best show yet!" Kelly cried.

"Well we cannot wait to see it." Maddie replied.

"You won't be disappointed." Kelly replied.

"Knew that from the day you said you got the lead." Tony replied.

"Aw thanks Uncle Tony." Kelly replied.

"When do tickets go on sale?" Christina asked.

"Two weeks before opening night." Kelly replied.

* * *

Kelly went upstairs to work on her homework and left the adults alone once again. Maddie left briefly to go and get the cookies from the oven and Jimmy went to bring a fresh cup of coffee. While the children were doing homework and messing around upstairs the parents drank coffee, ate cookies, and reminisced.

"So are we still going to the tree on Saturday?" Christina asked.

"Would have been Breena's forty-sixth birthday." Jimmy replied.

"What time should we meet you there?" Tony asked.

"About noon, I will want some time alone." Jimmy explained.

"I will probably bring the kids about twelve thirty. Brandon has a soccer game." Maddie replied.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"I still can't believe it's been seventeen years since they died. I am still really sorry. For everything. I would love for things to be different." Tony explained.

"Don't be sorry. My life before it was not what I was supposed to live. I would give anything to have Tori back but I am better off without Breena. She was too sick. Even if Tori had lived. Breena would have still been sick and she could have really hurt us. Maddie and I are in love just like Christina and we have the best kids." Jimmy explained.

"Thanks to you I have Christina and the best two kids ever." Tony replied.

"And thanks to you I have Maddie and the six best kids ever." Jimmy replied, referring to Tori and the baby Breena had aborted and the baby Maddie had miscarried. Along with the living children the couple had.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the ending? Did I do the story justice? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
